


Mostly Miraculous Prompt Ideas

by ThomasBlint_MasterOfNone



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasBlint_MasterOfNone/pseuds/ThomasBlint_MasterOfNone
Summary: I can't write, but I have ideas. Feel free to take, but please let me know so I can read what you make of it. K thx bi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Plagg killed the dinosaurs. True. (They were at a dead end, and Tikki was dying. Mammals had the potential to keep her alive.)  
Plagg sank Atlantis. True. (Their knowledge was great, but they tried to control the powers of creation.)  
Plagg, on one occasion, used his power on the other kwami. True. (It took some help from Nooroo, but they couldn't inhabit anything physical that didn't contain part of them.)  
And he would do it all again, if that's what Tikki needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one involves Marvel, during Endgame.

Creating the universe was easy. Running it, less so. Tikki created six stones, to keep things running. When they were destroyed, she noticed, and ate approximately one (1) bakery worth of sweets to recreate them. Now, Marinette has the Stones, and an empty bakery, to deal with...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family tree.

Peter Parker, son of Mary Parker. Mary Parker, estranged daughter of Gina Dupain. When Tom learned he had a half-sister, he was excited. A moment later, he learned she was long departed. Perhaps he could connect with her son, he was around Marinette's age...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in bullet points, cuz is older and I copy/posted from my tumblr

Gabriel is police chief, so Adrien was basically raised by RoboCop.  
-Emile was Peon, but a rouge Black Cat user damaged her miraculous during it's recovery.  
-Nooroo took an unconscious Dusuu into his miraculous, which gave his telepathy with his Champions an empathetic aspect.  
-The Black Cat miraculous was recovered by Turtle!Tom(who, prior to falling in love, was training with Fu) and Fox!Sabine  
-Adrien must attend public high school to attend a private police college.  
-But what are emotions? And friends?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a stretch, but I like it.

When his boss is arrested, Gorilla (legally Gibbon Pennyworth) doesn't like that his 15 year old charge is likely going to live with either his controlling aunt or a spineless mayor. Fortunately, his great uncle works for powerful man with a special spot for tragic backstories.

*In my head, I make this an Adrien Agreste/Cassandra Cain as well as Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Damian Wayne, but down the line. I see Adrien and Marinette being 15/16, with Damian at 13 and Cass at 17/18, at the beginning, but the romance doesn't happen till everyone's old enough. Damian's also a little softer, thanks to his Sunshine TM brother. I also don't see Marinette having a major part before a few years pass in story, maybe with her coming to Gothem for college. I like the idea of Adrien and Cass because she could see straight through his fake smiles, and he would have to learn all her subtle signs (I hate the oblivious Adrien trope, and feel he would definitely notice if someone like him as long as that person hasn't denied it on several occasions)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how often Maribat mitigates Adrien.  
> Edited for new ideas.  
> I have decided to try writing this one, first chapter around Jan2021


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien stages an intervention for Gabriel after reading some disturbing theories about his relationship with his new "muse" Lila.


	7. Chapter 7

The reason Chloe hates Marinette is because, when they were kids, she took Nino from her. This comes up in class when discussing how everyone got "married" in elementary school (idk what is called in France), and someone asks Nino who he "married."


End file.
